


If (I Could See All My Friends Tonight)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Escape, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the all but official disassembling, Sharon Carter and Wanda Maximoff are on their own. Isolated from their fellow fugitives and former friends/team mates they  must rely on one another to survive, fleeing more then just the government, each must also contend with her own internal struggles.  Wanda's fractured mind confronting her with a permanent, unpredictable while Sharon is left adrift, questions of how best she may be honoring a distinguished legacy and where her place is in the world is now, these questions abounding with no answers to satisfy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If (I Could See All My Friends Tonight)

A quiet town slowly disappearing in the rear-view mirror as the small car gradually increased speed, dawn breaking as the sky was streaked with bright strips of reds, oranges and pink. Silence hung in the air, neither driver or passenger exchanged a single glance as the car continued to build up speed, a faint squealing as the rough road churned under the tyres.

Though she didn’t object to the protection detail, it had been Steve’s suggestion that their ‘team’ break up and stay apart. Assigning everyone a partner so either could watch the other’s back. Sharon had been tasked with escorting Wanda. The sullen, still girl who may just have been broken by her captivity and feelings of betrayal. 

It pained Sharon still to see Wanda so quiet, her expression unchanging, her arms loosely crossed over her chest almost constantly. The dull grinding of the road beneath the car was the only sound.

The dead silence continued for a few hours, as the rural surroundings stretched to the horizon and beyond, the scenery also became monotonous. Yet a faint whisper sounded from the brunette slipped.

“Natasha.”

Turning her head briefly, the blonde frowned, unsure if she had actually heard something.

“Sorry?”

Wanda’s head then turned to affix a firm gaze to Sharon, despite keeping her eyes solely on the road, she could feel Wanda’s eyes on her. Her voice slowly began to reshape to her normal volume, yet there was also a sharpness behind the words.

“Natasha. We should look for her.”

She had to keep driving, they were too exposed on the open road, yet Sharon glanced to Wanda, giving a sympathetic look.

“Wanda, I don’t know…she’s probably far from here.”

Wanda was unimpressed, a scoff she then bluntly retorted, her body remaining still.

“I could find her.”

Clenching her jaw, foot striking the accelerator firmer, a resounding roar of the engine, she muttered through her teeth.

“No!”

Then thinking better of her reaction she gave another glance to Wanda, softening her voice as she tried to appear less demanding, less aggressive.

“I mean, don’t, please.”

A pause to inspect Wanda’s expression, noticing no change. Neither positive or negative, she continued.

“It’s not about sides anymore, Ste- I mean Captain Rogers gave me specific instructions to ensure that you stay safe. 

Natasha is a wild card, maybe she did piss off Stark and she’s on the run, just like us or she’s pursuing her own goal. 

We just don’t know, but I am sticking with you, ok?”

Wanda didn’t nod or give any acknowledgement, she spoke in the same sharp tone.

“She was my friend.”

Sharon nodded simply, wary of appearing to challenge Wanda, she spoke softly.

“I know.”

Yet Wanda gradually loosened, her arms falling to her sides then her hands clenched into tight fists, she hissed sharply, anger flared in her face.

“I thought she was.”

Sharon slowed, she was readying herself to brake should Wanda lose control, hoping that the girl wouldn’t take notice of the slowing and think Sharon was afraid of her, another person to disappoint her.

Speaking in a light tone, Sharon attempted to appear calm, just as she sounded.

“She might be; look we just need to lay low for some time. Is there anyone you know, friends, family-”

The moment she let it slip she knew she couldn’t take it back, yet the flat response was a minor relief.

Wanda didn’t change her expression or alter her tone she merely said.

“No.”

Sharon then changed track, a faint flicker of anxiety crept into her tone, speeding up again as her foot pressed down.

“Natasha might be looking for us too.”

Wanda seemed to have retreated back to her harsh cynical state, her words dismissively delivered.

“I don’t care.”

Sharon gave a long glance, knowing the risks but as all she saw was now an infuriated Wanda, she felt a new pang of pain in her heart. Her voice slightly broke as she spoke/

“Wanda.”

Wanda formed a stiff smile as she nodded a hand gently patted Sharon’s arm, stroking slowly.

“It is you and I now, yes? Then we shall do what we must.”

The touch was warm, affectionate yet Sharon could tell there was something amiss, she hit the accelerator firmer, Wanda slightly jolted and shuffled back to her seat.

A few minutes later as the road widened, Sharon pulled over to the side turning she firmly grasped Wanda’s hands, gazing into her eyes as she spoke softly.

“Wanda.”

Wanda’s eyes were now fixed on Sharon, absorbed totally in her, she gave a slow nod.

Sharon then continued, leaning closer towards her.

“If you think that Natasha could help us, then we’ll find her. I promise.”

Yet Wanda shook her head tears glistening at the corner of her eyes as she muttered.

“No, no, no.”

Sharon freed up a hand gently placing it against Wanda’s cheek as she whispered.

“I want to keep you safe, but Natasha is really important to you too, I understand that.”

A smile showing as she tried to coax Wanda back to contentment, she stroked her cheek gently with her thumb.

“The Black Widow travelling with us would be a-”

But before the blonde could finish her sentence, Wanda’s lips pressed to hers. 

Wanda had to do it, she needed to say what words could not, then as a faint moan echoed against her lips, her own full smirk showed, her arms draped around Sharon’s waist, squeezing her then attempting to lift her across the narrow divide between their seats.

A giggle, Sharon broke the kiss, murmuring.

“Back seat Wanda, let’s try it in the back, ok?”

Seeing the suggestive look that Wanda then showed, Sharon renewed her laughed as she firmly patted her shoulder.

“That wasn’t euphemism.”

Though Sharon couldn’t know for sure what had brought about such a sudden turn, perhaps it was only going to be short lived, something else would draw Wanda back to her previous behaviour. But as she climbed through to the narrow backseat she told herself to just enjoy the moment, however long it may last.

As Wanda’s spontaneous actions seemed to have allowed the tension to lift, she made her way after Sharon, flopping atop her, she smirked as she then revelled in the moans and gasps she received from licking and kissing her neck. Alternating between tongue and lips, she didn’t want to stop. She wished to continue making the pretty girl make those sounds, to feel her body against her. The building heat provoked Wanda to nudge and grind against Sharon’s hips.

In turn the blonde draped her arms around Wanda’s neck, stroking her hair.

“I know, I know. But not here, hmm maybe we can find another small town, a hotel somewhere quiet.”

Wanda sucked gently on a patch of flesh, clenching it between her lips as she purred.

“But we won’t be.”

A prolonged giggle, Sharon tilted her head then stroked Wanda's back as she mumbled.

"Think you can wait until then, or m-maybe a little taste now wouldn't hurt."

Wanda relinquished her lips hold slowly as she whispered.

"Waiting is fine, we shall enjoy it much more then. So much anticipation."


End file.
